The Callback
by ielise
Summary: AU fic but from the perspectives of Misha and Jensen more than Dean and Cas. Told from the time Misha gets a call back for a Supernatural guest star role to his experiences on set with J2. Eventual relationship between Misha/Jensen (Destiel within series) and smuttiness but let me set the scene first. Rated K-T for early chapters. WARNING: M later on and M for coarse language.
1. Chapter 1

**DESTIEL FANFICTION: SUPERNATURAL**

 **THE CALLBACK**

Hi Guys! This is my first fic so bear with me and as always be kind, please leave me comments below with your thoughts.

Description: Misha Collins is a struggling actor just trying to get by and find his big break, he thinks he might have just found it in the form of a guest-star role on the hit TV show Supernatural. Excited and on a high from landing his first role his mood changes drastically after he's introduced to Jensen Ackles.

 **CHAPTER ONE:**

"Guess what?!" screamed Misha down the phone to his best friend Isla.

"What is it? Jeez Mish calm down" huffs Isla rolling her eyes at her best friend's dramatics.

"I got a callback, I got a callback! Like an actual callback for an actual show that airs on actual television!" squeals Misha.

"WHAT? No way, really Mish or are you bullshitting me? You know what I've told you about bullshitting, you know how gullible I am, remember last time? Just fucking cruel babe" says Isla in a dead serious tone.

Misha paused for effect, just breathed really heavily down the phone, just waiting a tiny bit longer for Is to start yelling profanities…

"Fucking hell Mish! What have I told you about this! Bloody tricking me, you're such a savage! I mean for fuck's sake you know how much I want you to succeed and you keep bullshiting me!"

Misha sniggered under his breath he was enjoying this too much, jeez she was really on a role tonight. He was just about to speak…

"Iz, Iz I'm not…"

"Seriously you're causing me heart palpitations, this trickery is bad for my health, I literally held my breath for your whole 'pause for dramatic effect' bit. God hear me, I know you so well I should've guessed! Liar!" screamed Isla, sighing loudly and waiting for Misha's giggle.

"Is will you shut up for one second please!" shouted Misha irritated for a minute that he was deemed the dramatic one out of the pair by their family and mutual friends. Jeez get a load of her, going on and on.

"I'm not lying Iz, I'm being deadly serious I got a callback" said Misha.

"BULLSHIT!" hollered Isla.

"No seriously Iz, cross my heart and hope to die. I know I've tricked you a few times before" Isla cough-laughed at this ridiculous understatement.

"No, _malyshka_ listen this call is costing me 3 dollars a minute, you were the first person I wanted to hear the news. You always are the first person I want to tell." explained Misha.

"Oh my fucking GOD! Misshy you're not kidding? Wow!" Isla inhaled sharply Misha only spoke Russian, his native tongue when he was being serious.

It was a rule they'd established when they were kids growing up in London, Misha hadn't known any English when he first arrived and so the pair learnt their native languages from each other. In the beginnings of their friendship Isla taught Misha a few words in English and he did vice versa for her in Russian. Obviously, Misha's English improved rapidly after starting school and to be honest Isla's Russian didn't extend beyond basic greetings and a few useful phrases. When they were young they used to whisper to each other in Russian and they treated it as their secret form of communication. They loved the look on their classmates faces when they started speaking in hushed tones in Russian and giggling, it was their secret weapon. There way of bonding in private and as the years went on the Russian whispers evolved into a way of expressing affection towards one another and became purely terms of endearment, usually on Misha's side when he was being serious. With Misha being emotionally incompetent it became a signal to Isla that Misha was trying to tell her something important.

Misha's parents had emigrated to Britain when Misha and his sister Anastasia were 7 and 4. They moved in next door to Isla and her family and when Isla was spying out her bedroom window at the new family moving in, she spotted a young dark haired boy, guessing he was around the same age and quite cute she immediately went to introduce herself to the new boy. At said introduction Isla never being the shy one went right for it and said hello and went in for a massive welcoming hug. Seven-year-old Misha was taken aback by this auburn haired, scruffy looking girl squeezing him to death, he assumed she had said hello before she practically tackled him to the floor but he only knew a few words of English so he couldn't be sure.

 ***FLASHBACK* – 16 years earlier - London, 1993**

Isla was hugging this boy quite aggressively but to her mind she was just being friendly, plus he was really cute she thought so what's the harm? She finally released him and his face was priceless, a bright shade of crimson had overtaken his face, Isla giggled, gosh his face was the same colour as her hair!

"Hi! It's so nice to meet you! My name is Isla Matthews I live next door with my parents and younger brothers Finn and Tommy plus we have a cat called Bastet or Bassy for short and 2 dogs called Artemis and Apollo, as you can tell we're quite into ancient mythology in my house. Well that's because my Mum's a Classics professor at King's College so she passed her interests onto us or more like her 'divine' influence her words, not mine, onto the naming of the pets. Anyway enough about me, gosh you haven't said a thing this whole time. What's your name?" Isla said then paused for breath.

"Oh mine's Isla by the way…" she hastened to add.

"Sorry I'll stop now and give you a chance to respond, Mum says I talk too much, well I say… where'd she think I got it from? That got me into a bit of trouble haha but doesn't stop it being true!" laughed Isla.

Misha just stood there staring at this little girl who had just talked continuously for about 3 minutes without pausing for breath, he was stunned, he didn't understand a single word.

He gulped when she was still looking at him expectantly, she raised her eyebrows and nodded encouragingly. He was flailing inside his own head, what should he do? She wasn't going to understand him.

Ah to hell with it he thought. " _Zdravstvuyte, prostite, ya ne znayu mnogo angliyskogo yazyka, vsego neskol'ko slov_." explained Misha.

Isla just stood there mouth open, what did he just say, that wasn't English was it? He speaks another language? Was that French? No, Arabic?

Misha could see the girl's face screwing up in confusion, he started to worry she was going to leave.

"So-rree" said Misha "I do not talk much English, only hello, goodbye you know?" struggled Misha.

Isla smiled, at least he was trying to chat, how cute. "No prob-lemmss" Isla exaggerated waving her head from side to side she giggled once she realised that he hadn't understood anything she'd just told him.

Misha saw her begin to laugh and he contorted his face suddenly very hurt that she was mocking his English, he lowered his head and frowned starting to turn away and back to his house.

"Wait!" Isla said rushing forward and grabbing at his arm as she realised he thought she was laughing at him.

Her face a mask of worry she hurriedly said "Sorry, I was not laughing at you. Let's start again. My name is Isla."

Misha understood a few words and saw that she was apologising. "Hello, my name is Misha it is very nice to meet you, Iiiiiiiiila?"

Isla smiled why did her name have to be so weird? I'll write it down for him maybe that'll help, she signed for pen and paper. He nodded his head and smiled running into the house he was back a minute later with a notepad. Isla took it and wrote down her name in big capital letters then added a smiley face for good measure handing it back to him.

She ran her finger over each letter and pronounced it slowly "I – S – L – A" when that wasn't working she took back the paper and drew little pictures under each letter. "See, say it like this" she pointed to the 'I' where she'd drawn an eye "eye" she repeated pointing to her own eye. Misha gasped and nodded encouragingly "Oh! Eye!" he said. Isla smiled and put her thumbs up. "Yes! Now, S like a snake" she hissed and put her hands together a mimicked a snake moving, Misha laughed and said "I – Sssss, Isla"

Isla nodded "Yes that's right!" he put his hand out to shake hers "Hello, Isla" Misha said very proudly Isla smiled and replied "Hi Misha I feel like we're going to be great friends."

 ***PRESENT* – 2017**

"Tell me everything right now Mish" squealed Isla.

"Sorry my phone's about to die" moaned Misha

"WTF! Mish you cannot leave me hanging now! I don't care what you're doing get home right this second and Skype me" instructed Isla.

Misha smiled and laughed at his best friend's tone gosh he missed her.

"I'm going to take that silence as agreement and I'll await your text once your home, alright?" said Isla.

"Okay Iz, you'll have to give me 20 mins to get back" Misha said whilst he turned around and headed in the opposite direction back to his apartment.

"Well you better hurry up _moya malen'kaya myshka_ because its 3 fucking am here!" huffed Isla.

Misha smiled at his best friend's use of her Russian nickname for him, she called him her little mouse ever since they were little and she seemed to surpass him in height very quickly "Oh hush Iz you never go to bed before 5am! Plus you'll always answer a call from your _malen'kaya Zvezda_. Plus you're only 2 weeks older than me and can I just point out you were stupidly tall for a girl your age, I caught up within a year or two."

Isla laughed out loud, god he never could get over it! "Yeah, yeah keep telling yourself that shorty!" Isla said.

"Okay speak soon, _poka krasivaya_ " said Misha.

"Bye, bitch" said Isla in her most serious voice, she laughed " _lyublyu tebya_ …bitchface!"

 **Thanks for everyone that got to the end! I hope you liked my first chapter. Please leave your comments and I've included a list of the Russian translations below. Not sure how frequent the updates will be I'll see where the story takes me.**

 **Byeee,**

 **I xxxx**

 **RUSSIAN TRANSLATIONS:**

My love = moya lyubov

Hello = Zdravstvuyte

Darling = dorogoy

Fiery = ognennyy

Star/Little star = Zvezda/ malen'kaya zvezda

Baby girl = malyshka

Beautiful = krasivaya

My little mouse = moya malen'kaya myshka

Bye = poka

Love you = lyublyu tebya

Zdravstvuyte, prostite, ya ne znayu mnogo angliyskogo yazyka, vsego neskol'ko slov. = Hello, I'm sorry I don't know a lot of English, only a few words.


	2. Chapter 2

**THE CALLBACK – DESTIEL FANFICTION** **#2**

 **Hi Guys! I'm back with another chapter of this fic. I hope people are enjoying it so far. Leave your comments below.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to SPN.**

 **NB: Also, I've realised an issue with the time frame, so I've aged Misha at 24 in 2017 but I realised that Misha Collins didn't join the cast of Supernatural until Season 4 which would have aired in 2009. So, that doesn't work with my timeframe so this fic is set as if 2017 is 2009 – I hope that makes sense! Imagine 2017 to be the beginning of Castiel's time on Supernatural. So, Season 12 Destiel moments will, for this fic, will be set in 2025 (oooooooh, the future is looking brighter already!)**

 **Also, I'm writing this as if Jensen is 2 years older than Misha so he's 26 in Season 4 and Jared is a bit younger at 23. Just a bit of extra info to help set the scene.**

 **Thanks to EruthiadwenGreenleaf for my first review!**

 **CHAPTER TWO:**

 **Los Angeles, 7:30pm**

Misha was walking down the street towards the nearest Metro rail line if he hurried he would just catch the red line in time to make his Skype call with Isla. He had told a wee bit of a lie to Iz on the phone, he'd ended the call mainly because his phone battery was dying and the call was costing him shitloads per minute, but the real reason was more serious he wanted time to formulate his defense when he told his best friend that her planned trip with his sister to come and see him in L.A. would have to be delayed or cancelled if he landed this callback role.

Back at his apartment Misha grabbed his laptop and took it into his bedroom so that his call with Iz wouldn't interrupt his roommates, he ran into the kitchen and opened the fridge to quickly scan what he could eat for dinner whilst also Skyping Isla. He found leftovers from last night chicken Kiev yum and piece of home, just what he needs right now. Back in his room he hears the tell-tale sound of an incoming Skype call he chucks the container into the microwave and rushes to his laptop and clicks the green answer button.

"Hey Iz give me a minute I'm just heating up my tea!" yelled Misha from the hallway.

"Oh that's fine, just don't mind me it's only 3:30am and I've been waiting to talk to my best friend for like a week, but he always seems busy. I don't know maybe he's starting to enjoy the high life in the USA and maybe he's forgetting his childhood friends who helped him along the way…" spouted Isla in her constant flow of dialogue crossed with copious amounts of sarcasm just like always.

Misha was giggling as the microwave pinged and he carried his chicken Kiev back to his bedroom, sniffing the glorious smells coming from his plate he was smiling as he sat down on his bed thinking of home and his mum's cooking this was his favourite Russian meal and his mum used to make it all the time for his family when he was living in London.

Isla saw that Misha had returned and was grinning down at his plate.

"What's got you grinning like a loon? Did your toaster make a penis-shaped impression on your bread again? Is that why you were giggling back there?" asked Isla.

"No, God no you're sooooo immature Iz. And that happened once, only once and it was a cheese toasty or 'Grilled Cheese' as they say here in 'Merica for your information. I swear I should never tell you anything, your memory is impeccable." sighed Misha.

"You are correct my prudy friend my mind is a vault of interesting and useless information. And hush you will always tell me everything because you know I'm the only friend you'll ever have, and that's because I'm going to spill all your secrets to anyone else who tries to steal my place, so don't go around meeting anyone else. You're all mine" Isla said dramatically adding a creepy slow laugh at the end.

"Haha alright my pervy friend I suppose I'll tell you all about my big news…" Isla interrupted screaming "just fucking spit it out already! I've been waiting for an hour to hear about this callback."

"Well okay then, no need to get huffy about it I was just about to tell you which part I'll be auditioning for but since you so rudely interrupted me, now I'm going to tell you about this hilarious video I saw online this morning… get this, a goat singing Taylor Swift – genius!" Misha waffled on.

Isla was smiling as Mish told his story he knew how much this would irritate her, he was doing it on purpose he wanted a reaction but they knew each other too well – she wasn't going to fall for it this time.

"Oh really, that sounds fantastic Mish you must send me the link! I just love singing goat videos that go viral." Isla deadpanned.

Misha stopped mid-sentence staring at Iz grinning knowing she'd just won that round. "Damn it Iz, why do you never let me win?"

Isla laughed out loud "because I'd never hear the end of it, you with your gloating!"

Misha fake gasped putting his hand up to his mouth in a mock outrage "I do not gloat, I'll have you know…"

"Shut up we've spent 17 minutes arguing now get on with your story. I have to be up in 3 hours for work, don't tell me I don't love you…" said Isla slightly exasperated.

"Hahaha alright you've got me there!" laughed Misha gosh he totally forgot sometimes that they lived in different countries now. Fucking time differences, fucking with his friendship.

"Okay, okay now ARRGGHH YOU READY KIDS!" Misha bellowed in an overexaggerated pirate impression.

Isla just glared at him disapprovingly.

Misha laughed and held up his hands in surrender, a sign that he was done irritating her for today.

"Okay, okay now I promise I'm done. Sooooo my audition that I got the callback for was for a little wee, unheard of TV show called Supernatural…" explained Misha casually.

Isla stopped for a minute thinking she'd heard him wrong, did he just say Supernatural?

Misha saw Isla's face scrunching up in confusion…

"Fuck Me! Supernatural that's huge!" screamed Isla.

Misha laughed at his best friends blasphemous reaction "Aww that's sweet but you know I don't swing that way babe…" giving her a winky smile.

Isla laughs and then she starts uncontrollably squealing, Misha is unsure what is happening has the connection gone faulty? Is his microphone broken, then Isla freezes on his screen in a really attractive position. Hands up in the air hair flying about with her eyes squeezed shut and a goofy grin on her face. Misha is calling "Iz, Iz I can't hear you there's just a sustained scream and yep, I think you've frozen." Trying to get it to work he taps the keys of his laptop randomly "Hellooooo Iz, can you hear me?" Misha pauses "AARRGHH fucking technology!"

Then all of a sudden Isla's back but Misha's only caught half of her sentence, she's talking a mile a minute again. "Wooahh, woah slow down you only just came back" explained Misha.

"Oh right sorry lovie" smiles Isla taking a deep breath she starts again.

"So Supernatural like the Supernatural? Like the hottest brother's in all of existence hunting down and killing demons, Supernatural?" Misha smiles and nods.

"Like _the_ Winchester's like Dean and Sam? You mean you'll actually be in the same room as Dean and Sam? You mean you'll be sharing the same oxygen as Jared Padalecki and JENSEN ACKLES, the SEXGOD ACKKKKLLEESSS?!" squealed Isla. Misha laughed at his best friend's reaction, god he loved this girl, "Well I'm not sure what the role is yet? I think I'm testing for a demon, so in all likelihood I will be slain by Dean or Sam Winchester, probably very quickly and dramatically about 2 minutes into the episode." Chuckled Misha, "Sooo chances are I won't actually meet J2 until said scene, that's presuming I even get the role!"

"Oh hush Mish!" said Isla "Of course you'll get it, I mean have you seen your face? Hottest fucking demon I've ever seen." Explained Isla "I mean if _I_ was Dean Winchester I'd struggle to kill you when you looked at me with those turquoise baby blues! In fact, I'd go so far as to say, that when you do come face to face with the Sex God that is Jensen Ackles, he'd be mesmerized by your beauty and fall to his knees in front of you murmuring incessantly " _Moya lyubov, moya lyubov, ty tak krasiva!_ " Isla squeaked quickly before falling about in hysterics.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD ISLA AMELIA MATTHEWS! HAVE YOU BEEN READING MY PRIVATE JOURNALS?" screamed Misha in outrage. "How could you betray me like this? Those are my personal fantasies, only meant for me and my dreams! Where did you find them, I thought I'd packed them?"

"Hahahaahahahahaah sorry hun, I found them the other day in the boxes you left behind in your room of the flat! I just had to have a little sneak peek and bloody hell! Are all your sex dreams that graphic?!" asked Isla in the straightest face she could muster.

Misha now going a shade of red that paralleled Isla's hair he huffed and meekly said "Shut UP IZ! Those were private! No one was meant to see those stories!" Misha complained, completely embarrassed.

"Oh, hush _moy malysh_ we're like the same person anyway. Gosh if you'd told me about those dreams when you had them we could've fangirled and fantasied about Ackles together, you think I don't have sexy dreams too?"

"Wooahh, woah now Iz this isn't storytime, no need to share everything!" yelled Misha.

"Well, there was this one dream that even took my perverted brain by surprise, I mean I know I have a good imagination, I'm a writer after all but this dream, the positions…"

"OKAY ENOUGH! I've stopped listening now!" Misha shrieked closing his eyes and putting his fingers in his ears and singing like the child he was.

He lived in the City of Angels deciding to move from his home town of Hampstead, London just a year earlier to pursue his dream of acting. He had trained in London and graduated 4 years earlier where he starred in several small stage productions, he found that his affinity with languages served him well in the theatre world earning him countless roles as foreign speaking characters. As well as roles in foreign language productions, he did this one play that was entirely in French, and Iz the most adoring fan that she is came to surprise Misha on his opening night and he hadn't told her it was all in French; the look on her face when he finally came on stage was priceless! However, his luck trying to get into TV and Film roles had been pretty uneventful. He'd decided to make the move to L.A. after some persuasion from Isla and his sister Ana, on the grounds that if he hadn't found a substantial role within 2 years he was allowed to return home. The thing that sold it to him was the promise that Iz and Ana would come and visit him half way through his stay to chummy him along on his quest for stardom.

He knew that Isla and Ana had been planning on coming to visit him in L.A. Unfortunately, Ana couldn't make it anymore due to school commitments, she was in her final year of an Economics degree at LSC – it was very clear which child inherited the brains and which one got all the creativity in his family! When Misha is thrown a maths question off hand his mind goes blank and he has a little freakout, until that is Ana answers for him! He knew just how excited Iz was to see him, within the next month as it was his one year anniversary of being away from his family on the 15th of April. They had Skyped the month earlier to go over flights to find the best deal and they'd both be crying with elation when Isla's credit card payment was accepted and she got her confirmation email. They were finally going to be able to see one another after a year apart, their first extended time apart since they were seven. And Misha was going to have to ruin their pre-made plans because of this audition opportunity. Isla was going to hate him.

"Hey Iz, so I've got some more news…" started Misha pausing to take a deep breath

"Hey, hey _moya malen'kaya myshka_ what's up you look like you're about to tell me someone died" asked Isla gently.

"No, net, net nothing like that. But as the filming and production for Supernatural is based in Vancouver, so are the auditions…" explained Misha

"Yeah what's the problem with that?" questioned Isla

"Well, if you can believe the callbacks coincide with your visit to L.A. the audition is on the 17th of April at 9am I need to travel there the day before to get situated and prepare myself. So, I've booked a flight from LAX on the 16th." Misha explained with a tone of sadness he held his breath waiting for Isla's angry reply.

"Oh right" said Isla slowly looking down.

"I'm so sorry Iz, I know you've already booked your flight and I'm soooo excited to see you. Honestly, you know that but this opportunity it may be the big break I've been working and waiting for, the reason I came here in the first place." explained Misha.

"No, not I totally get it Mish, don't feel bad at all. Maybe I can spend a few days in L.A. alone at first and then meet up with you when you get back, just leave me a key with your flatmate?" Isla asked hopefully.

"Ahh shit Iz, I'm sorry I don't think that'll work because my flatmate Jaz wouldn't want me to leave a key she's very particular about security. Plus she doesn't know you at all." clarified Misha awkwardly.

"Yes, but YOU DO MISH! That's a bullshit excuse it just sounds like you don't want to me to come anymore!" yelled Isla.

"No GOD NO IZ! That's not it at all! _ya lyublyu tebya, ty znayesh, chto_. It's just I really think I might be in with a chance at this callback, in my first audition the senior officials seemed very keen on me. If this callback does go well I would expect to stay in Vancouver for at least a few weeks. Which would mean I'd be away for the duration of your visit, which would of course be a really stupid waste of time. When you come I want to be able to spend time with you. To actually see you and chat, bitch and marathon shows I've missed on BBC iPlayer – gosh I miss those British shows!" explained Misha.

"Ahh shit Mish, I know you do and I do too. Sorry just a major overreaction, don't mind me just being dramatic over here. I know you should put your career first, always, you promise me that alright? Just ignore me, just missing you I want my best friend back haha!" laughed Isla nervously.

"Ohhh Iz…I miss you so much too, literally if this Supernatural audition hadn't come up I was planning to return to London earlier than I'd anticipated anyway, I'm missing home to much!" uttered Misha.

"But you can get a refund on your ticket right? Or even better can you reschedule for say June/July when the weather's better. If all goes well, who knows you could be meeting me in Canada instead!" pronounced Misha.

"How about we skype as soon as I've done the callback and I can tell you all about it?" suggested Misha.

"Oooo yeah great idea, a proper summer holiday, I can work on my tan!" joked Isla. "You've got to tell me everything about the audition, I mean every single minute detail, the questions from the Casting Director, how many other 'demons' were called back *coughs* they'll be no real competition on my Misha that's for sure" Isla winks. "I'm looking for specifics such as your facial expressions, your choice of words, the shape of Jensen Ackles beautiful arse." Isla cackled.

"Haha very funny Iz, I don't think I'll even see Jensen Ackles, never mind be close enough to check out his behind! But I have no doubt it is…divine, that man was made to be admired, I mean that face though" Misha sighs looking off into the distance longingly.

"Alright, alright that's enough fantasising Mr. Collins I have just realised the time, you know what I'm like with my sleep, I feel like 3 hours won't be sufficient!" laughed Isla nervously. "*coughs* you know what, I think I'm feeling a bit under the weather, I think I'm coming down with something I may have to stay in bed tomorrow and call in sick." smiled Isla.

"You know what Miss Matthews, I think you're right that cough sounds very chesty" laughed Misha

"Haha, kay nighty night babe, _poka lyublyu tebya._ " said Isla.

"Night _krasivaya_ speak soon, _potselui_ " said Misha.

 **WooHoo you got to the end of the second chapter, good for you, you champion! I hope you're enjoying the story so far, please leave your comments below – I'd love to hear from yous. Thanks for your support guys.**

 **Byeeee,**

 **I xxxx**

 **RUSSIAN TRANSLATIONS:**

My love = moya lyubov

Hello = Zdravstvuyte

Darling = dorogoy

Fiery = ognennyy

Star/Little star = Zvezda/ malen'kaya zvezda

Baby girl = malyshka

Beautiful = krasivaya

My little mouse = moya malen'kaya myshka

Bye = poka

Love you = lyublyu tebya

You are so beautiful = ty tak krasiva

My baby boy = moy malysh

No = Net

Hi = privet

I love you, you know that = ya lyublyu tebya, ty znayesh chto

Kisses = potselui


End file.
